Days of Future Past
by shadow62123
Summary: Long ago Avatar Korra was struck down by the Red Lotus. As a result dark spirits were released on the world send humanity to the edge of extinction. Out of desperation, a beaten group of survivors sends the new Avatar back into the past, to save their future, but can he teach Korra how to live again? AU (korrasami)


Days of future past

_Earth…_

_Fire …_

_Water…_

_Air…_

_The future, a dark desolate place of pain and suffering. Long ago the Avatar united these four nations and maintained balance to the world, but then she was struck down by the Red Lotus. In the absence of Raava the Dark Spirit, Vaatu, was freed and unleased an unspeakable evil upon the world. Now those of us who are left are hunted by Vaatu's dark spirits, are on the edge of extinction. Are we destined to destroy each other, or can we change each other and unite?_

_Is the future truly set?_

A small flurry ripped through the landscape covering everything in an icy grasp, wrapping itself around stony walls in this world of gray. The Northern Air Temple stood silently, much like its cotemporaries in solemn decadence as chips and crumbles of priceless air bender history laid there, slowly awaiting their turn to become dust. Yet through the gray, phantom shadows moved throughout the area, patrolling around, the once mighty stone stature, which stared upon their plight in apathy. A human like projection formed itself here and there, before disappearing once again into the dark mist, patrolling around the compound for intruders. They wore tattered coats and clothes, most of which were old white lotus costumes. They stood there on the edge of oblivion once again realizing that they were the only ones left around.

A wail sounds out in the white noise, as a ghostly shriek, catching the attention of everyone in the compound. Newly awake guards form an arc form their way around the compound, stiffly straining their eyes into the mist snatching for that which was not there. The cry comes again like siren echoing throughout the old structure.

A man come from the back of the arc is covered in battered green robes, he has long grey hair, which appears messy and unkempt. He walks with a nonchalant look about him, quietly observing these battered troops, each as unnoticeable as the next.

Following him out of the compound a woman appears, about the age of forty to thirty-five bright air tattoos stain her light skin, as she walks forward with a small scroll in her hands.

Another louder wail sounded as it echoed maliciously throughout the canyon, sending shivers up Ghazan's spine, he knew that cry well, his entire body tensed as he looked back at the younger girl, "Get Kurvia, go to the jet" he ordered his voice sharpening "They've found us"

Jinora gives a quick nod before air bending off into the distance, once again covered under the veil of the grey mist

Now he sees it jutting back out of the gray dark spirit makes its presence known, ripping through the man to the right with sabre like hand before dropping off the lifeless body to the side before firing a stream of dark energy towards his comrades. The soldier drops slightly dodging the blow of the purple aura, before stepping back slightly, "What the hell are you guys waiting for?" the sentry shouts when simultaneously sorrounding the infernal creature in flame, dispersing the licking inferno faster than he can blink.

The spirit fully takes in the live fire, but is hardly affected by his blasts, concealing it's face with it's arm as it takes several steps back.

It was now that Ghazan could get a proper view of this spirit. It had never seen the light of day before, and was covered into a shroud of black night and wrapped in a cloak of dark fabric which whipped around into the wind, it had a flat mask like face of red markings which shown out within the darkness of the shroud that covered it. There were no eyes in the sockets on the mask only an eerie purple light, no one could tell exactly what the spirt was looking at.

The dark spirit caught itself seemingly distracted by the fire, before looking out into the gray and releasing another gasping scream, as everyone held their ears in agony. Another spirit appears behind them, rushing on the group from behind in a surprise attack with its impressive agility. Another sentry listens to the thunderous footsteps, before dodging another dark blow. Snow arises from the blast and the second sentry fires sharp shards of ice at the second spirit's upper body, glancing a few scratches that it doesn't expect as retaliation, but not taking much of an affect either.

The first Spirit morphs it's autonomous hand into a sharp end of a spear, now powering through the fire, not hesitating and impaling the fire bender in a sword-like manner, the darkening sharp tip following directly through his body, reaching out to the end of her back with a clean blow. The dramatic sound in loss of breath echoes louder than what is originally heard. His mouth drops naturally, as his body succumbs to the fatality, all the strength and will it once had seconds ago now to an end. The spirit whirls the body to carelessly slide off it's arm with his lifeless structure landing in the snowy dirt.

Lava smashed into the rightmost spirit's skeletal mask, the red glow gracing it's face and it stumbled back in pain screaming in agony, Ghazan now turned to the other two bashing lava forward in the attempt to gain some distance. The earth around him ripped up suddenly, bashing back another attack from the spirits, before encasing another in pure lava, spiraling the liquid rock around the infernal creature before cooling it in hardened stone, Another rushed him now as he slung lava back towards it's face instantly reforming the substance around its eyes. It stumbled back screeching in agony, waving its sabre arms around frantically before a purple light shown form the hardened rock and a dark blast erupted through it, free of the stony prison.

All that is around Ghazan moves like a slow tape in recording. He listens to the echoing sound of a man screaming in agonizing pain. He observes and catches the second spirit persisting on unleashing its dark energy blasts on the water bender from the palms of both hands, standing above him as if the human were a helpless ant and yelling distressingly in torment, mercilessly, with concrete, rock stone and armor shattering and disseminating everywhere in sight. He can't see the water bender's body, only the dark purple energy beams bordered by a fiery glow.

Briefly Ghazan heard the jet setting off in flight as is burst through the mountains away from here, this dark place of defiance, he knew Jinora was safe now, and as he faced down the three dark spirits, he smiled to himself, he had finally redeemed himself, after years of the wrong path he had finally accomplished something right. "All those years wasted" he whispered looking now at the spirits turning towards him "At least we'll get a few of them back"

There's no reason for him to think that victory is still possible, another monitor approaches as he is now outnumbered three to one with the obvious strength and invulnerability to anything on their gives one final yell as the spirit's blade pierces his chest, before everything turn back to the deathly silence of white noise, and the snow continues to fall…

(Page Break)

The blistering weather pursues with its silent snowstorm throughout the abandoned southern division neighborhood of the once populated, Republic City. Much like that of itself, now remains inhabitable of nothing but a wasteland filled with utter and complete destruction throughout the city. The grey storming cloudy skies harboring the atmosphere without view of the coast gives away nothing but dark days and even more pitch-black nights. Fog consumes the roads and empty neighborhoods. Neglected buildings and skyscrapers stand silently out in the eerie fog. Vehicles have been discarded and forgotten by their owners only to be parked on the side of roads, some crashed in the middle of intense traffic with shattered glass, crushed hoods, and other damages from past battles.

Streets lights haven't been in use for who knows how long, a power outage spread throughout the entire district. Local shops that were once popular now empty or trashed with the sales carelessly scattered on the dirt floors. Several windows have been bashed in with bigger objects from the raids as the city began to fall to its doom. Pavements, sidewalks, and streets have cast-off long ago. Vacated apartment homes in local neighborhoods never stood a chance during the war. Some structures fully crumbled to the ground with others barely standing on their own, leaning against those few still standing tall. Over again, windows smashed and broken into, setting in an arctic draft far and inside the homes with snow finding its way exclusively.

Two feminine figures move silently through the snow in this forbidden land before stopping at a small apartment opening the door to reveal spacious living room, without any windows. The first one powers up the area and it becomes apparent the home has been poorly taken care with a thick funk in the air, no draft from an air vent, and low volumes of squeaks and scratches caught by their ears. The ceiling fan directly above her slowly spins in the clockwise motion, the light bulb barely providing any light above them with its faintness, but it's the only source of light in the room. Loose nails in the ground hardly keeps the wrecked building together, otherwise it'd flop to their demise. This place they called as their rally point has evidently been abandoned for who knows how long.

Kuvira towers over the younger girl, and wears a winter coat surrounds her upper body with a level of a black long sleeve thermal underneath, black utility pants, and dark-brown boots stopping midway at her calves. An older Jinora dispersed of her original robes and appears attired in a grey toggled hooded coat with her hands in her pockets, blue cargo jeans with small splotches of snow melting into the seams, and black winter boots also stopping midway to her calves. She remains of her light frame and her hair with strands hanging over her ears to frame her face.

"Is this the spot?" Kuvira asks hesitantly to the air bending master, as Jinora looks around the room. She takes out an additional lantern to further light the bleak, miserable place

"Yes" the younger woman says quietly picking a picture out of her pocket "There is a spike of spiritual energy here, just enough to make this work" she turns looking to the kitchen to the dilapidated dining table, the wood still holds strong after all these years "Help me get the dining table"

Each get on opposite sides before reaching for the discarded piece of wood before moving it back to the living room. Their work is silent and steady as they clear off the table and then move it carefully into the living room.

A knock occurs at the door as Kuvira quietly answers it

The door opened to reveal the two bending brothers with Bolin, now supporting a stubble goatee and looking more mature adult wise for his age. He welcomes the former soldier with a convenient smile. Bolin dawns a complete set of police armor, striding from his necks, down to sleeves, gloves, and completely covering his legs. Mako is dressed in a brown leather coat buttoned to the top, dark blue fitted denims, and black casual shoes. Behind them is a weathered Lin Bei Fong who was now wheelchair bound, as lines formed on her face, her two scars prominently sticking out even in the dimly lit room

Quietly she manages to bend herself in the doorway before wheeling herself into the silent room. The worry in this rag tag group was thick, and the faint smell of animosity hanged in the air. Bei fong unceremoniously wheels herself out of the way looking back at Jinora

"We called everyone, they'll be here to protect this place in a couple hours" she paused before looking back as the rough group "where's the kid."

"He'll be here" Jinora responded, "I sent out for some extra help to ensure that"

The door bursts open suddenly as a pair of thick brown hiking boots blubbered in. They belonged to a boy about the age of seventeen or sixteen, who lazily observed the stark walls with calm eyes. He wore dark cargo pants with a matching thermal shirt, which was colored black, and covered by a matching dark grey jacket. His clumsy black hair appeared quickly brushed and he looked rather unorganized, there was a sense of weariness in the greyish eyes that shown upon his face.

Lin glared angrily at the face which shown as Zaheer instantly stepped into the light, everyone in the room tensed suddenly as if the man's very presence reminded them of one of the dark spirits Vaatu had released upon the world so long ago.

"I got your message" the boy said briefly looking back at the man, with an apathetic fown

Lin looked upon Jinora with fury, anger coursing through her hardened veins as she once again looked upon his face "Why is HE here" she yelped

Jinora was unprepared from the sudden outburst and drew backwards, if only slightly, as if wounded by the words, before regaining her composure "Lin we only have one shot at this, and while I do not necessarily appreciate his past history with us I think we need all the help we can get"

Bei Fong grumbled to herself slightly before the boy spoke up "Why did you all need me?" he asked innocently.

Jinora looked to Zaheer slightly, as the rouge looked back at her, "You didn't tell him?"

He frowned quietly "I figured you could do it better"

"Akela" Jinora started thinking for a brief moment "…I had a glimpse into the past" Jinora explained looking dead center into Akela's eyes "You do know of Avatar Korra right Akela"

The boy was seated back at the edge of the dining table quietly listening to the air bending master "I know that she was the last fully realized Avatar before everything went to crap, Mom always used to tell me stories about her before...well you know" He said silently "After her the Red Lotus hunted the previous three Avatars as kids, before miraculously missing me" he crossed his arms looking to the other side of the room "I've never been able to properly contact her spirit like Aang and the others, though, so no I've never really talked to her"

Chief Bei Fong spoke up now poison in her voice "Avatar Korra, was severely injured in her fight against that…thing" She said motioning to Zaheer, "And his Red Lotus cohorts. Her spirit, along with her body, had been broken by the poison, and she was confined to a wheelchair for recovery, three weeks later she was assassinated by the remains of the Red Lotus who had the intent of avenging their leader"

Akela looked back at her thoughtfully "And you think that's what lead to our present day situation?"

Jinora nodded slightly "Yes, without the Avatar, and additional chaos from the Red Lotus, the violence within the Earth Kingdom escalated throughout the world, to the Great Wars, with humanity weakened, And Raava temporarily absent, Vaatu sent those dark spirits to finish off the rest of us, we never had a chance… and it all started on that day so many years ago…"

"I understand the importance of our history, Master Jinora, but how does that effect our present day issues, we can hardly survive, and there is nothing I can do, Avatar or not" Akela finished solemnly looking at the battered faces around the table "I cannot pacify those…things"

"That is not entirely true" Zaheer said out loud in the silence, speaking up for the first time in the meeting "Master Jinora and I have been working on a solution, to end this war before it ever begins"

"You mean traveling back in time?" Akela answered questioningly

"One week ago, I was at the remains of the Northern Air Temple, when I found an ancient technique of astral projection, I should be able to transport you to my past, and it will be like waking up from a dream" Jinora explained

"So, say this actually works" Akela starts skeptically "I wake up in the past and then what?"

"You need to find the Avatar and convince her of all this" Jinora says

"But where do I find her?"

"A different path" Zaheer mumbles "a darker path"

"I need you to go to Air Temple Island" Jinora says "She will be recovering there, I will need you to remove her from those facilities, the Red Lotus is everywhere, and you have to assume they're watching you. After you pick up the Avatar I want you to go to the Northern Air temple, it should be abandoned at this time period, and it is there that you will stay until Korra is healed again. "

Zaheer grunts somewhat, going up to his full height, "The man in charge of the Red Lotus is named Maou, after we were destroyed the Red Lotus was still weak, however he was the man that brought it to its most successful years, when the Avatar is healed you both will need to confront him side by side to end this. Once you defeat him, the timeline should be fixed."

"The rest of us will protect you" Lin said bluntly "While your body will remain in a catatonic state here"

"Time works differently here" Jinora added "One day here equals about one week in the past, so you should have a good bit of time to patch things up" She motioned towards the dining table "Come lay over here, this is where you will go into the past."

"This isn't going to hurt is it?" Akela said sarcastically laying down onto the hardened wood

"It'll be sort of like going to sleep" Jinora replied focusing her hands on to the messy hair as a white light shown out from them enveloping within his eyes, they shined brightly before he calmly closed them, Akela felt his world spinning as thoughts and visions blurred together, it was almost, then everything around him turned from white to red, a darkness spread, and thunder boomed suddenly, water gushed into depriving him of the once precious oxygen which had now come to pass.

His eyes jutted open suddenly before being met with mashes of salt water, as his disoriented mind strived to wonder where he was, his arms started grasping forward, but the water for which it reached did not obey him, he pumped forward, breaking surface and looked around, to find a stormy ocean, as massive strikes of thunder and lightning smashed their way across the sky, eliciting in audible booms that appeared to echo.

The water shown black, as the waves challenges his endurance, while he desperately swan hoping for something to clutch on to...

...His eyes snapped open. He looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling, half expecting it to come crashing down. Survival instincts kicked in, causing him to shoot straight up to a sitting position. Nausea instantly overcame him. He doubled over and waited for his vision to stop spinning. Colored spots flashed madly in the corners of his eyes, but he blinked them away to get a better look at his surroundings

A few sweeps of the room told him enough. It was a cell. A pretty nice cell from what she was used to. A bed, a bathroom, a bookcase, a wide set of bars that appeared to be metalbent into place. The sheets twisted around her previously thrashing legs were soft and smelled like detergent.

The bed was really comfortable too. Even the handcuffs binding her hands were made of a sturdy but not uncomfortable material connected by a thin luminescent red wire, definitely high tech. As far as time travel situations go this could be a lot worse, he thought. Carefully he stood up pushing himself towards before seeing one Cheif Bei Fong, sitting calmly across the bars in what appeared to be a comfy chair, upon noticing that he was awake she stood up lightly surprising Akela

"Wow you can stand" He said wonderfully, it had been years since his Being Fong had stood

In response to this Lin gave sort of a half snarl "What's that supposed to mean"

"Oh nothing" He responded looking incredulously at the iron woman "You just sort of remind me of someone. Where am I?"

"Air Temple Island" She said with confidence "We found you washed up on the beach last night"

"Is Avatar Korra on the island?"

Lin answered him with a glaring harsh look answering his question as her tone quickly spat poison "Why would you want to know that?"

"Because" He answered "I've come a very long way to help her, and I know she's in trouble"

THE END

please review and all that stuff


End file.
